


After

by Ttttrickster (iscatterthemintimeandspace)



Series: Lessons in Healing [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda for "Beat The Devil", Coda for 13X21, Fluff, I couldn't leave this one hanging, M/M, Season 13 spoilers, Spoilers, coda fic, season 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/Ttttrickster
Summary: That night, when Sam came back, Gabriel didn’t want to let him go.Takes Place after "In the Dark" Coda for 13X21 "Beat the Devil"





	After

**Author's Note:**

> (AKA I couldn't let this go either)

That night, when Sam came back, Gabriel didn’t want to let him go.

 

He didn’t believe his eyes at first when Sam showed up back at the camp. Gabriel thought he was a hallucination, that the overwhelming sense of pain and loss he felt inside him had cruelly manifested into the spectral form of his now dead lover, but he wasn’t. He’d known what had happened the moment he saw Lucifer’s smug face behind Sam, and he only barely avoided tearing into his brother for what he’d done. 

 

He brought Sam back, but only as a bargaining chip. 

 

But the sight of Sam, alive, dirty and bloody, but alive, bottled Gabriel’s anger at his brother, at least for the time being. There were more important matters to attend to.  He waited until Dean, Mary, Castiel and Jack had said their pieces before he pulled Sam away. 

 

Gabriel tugged him down, pulling Sam into the tightest hug he could muster. He felt the air leave Sam’s lungs, and a small chuckle escaped between them as Sam hugged him back. 

 

“Miss me?” 

 

Gabriel bit back the urge to snap at him, he knew first hand not everyone got second chances (or third or fourths in Sam’s case) and he didn’t want to mar this with his misplaced anger. “Don’t you ever do that to me again,” he said, trying fruitlessly to stop his voice from cracking. 

 

“I’m fine, Gabriel, really I’m-” Sam tried to shake him off, but Gabriel wouldn’t let go. He buried his face in Sam’s neck, breathing in everything he was, everything that Sam meant to him, the heat and the hate and the love that had passed between them, and held him close. 

 

“Don’t do that again.” 

 

Sam softened against him, his large hands now burrowed in the curls at the nape of Gabriel’s neck. They just stood like that for a moment until the noise from outside became too much for them to ignore. Work called. 

 

“Dean will be looking for you,” Gabriel muttered, letting go. He turned to leave, but Sam took his hand and pulled him back, pressing Gabriel’s knuckles gently to his lips. 

 

“Hey,” Sam said, looking at Gabriel with those impossible eyes. “I’m sorry, I’ll be more careful.” 

 

He leaned in to kiss him and Gabriel’s resolve crumbled. “You better be.” 

 

Sam laughed and walked away, and as Gabriel watched him go, he knew he was fucked, truly and utterly fucked. 

 

In that moment he knew he’d do anything for Sam Winchester. He’d follow him to the gates of Hell and back.  

 

He didn’t know he’d signed his death warrant.


End file.
